starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultralisk (StarCraft II)
|game=SC2 |image=Ultralisk SC2 Head2.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Ultralisk LotV Game1.JPG |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= Zerg Swarm Amon's Forces Feral zerg |campname= |role=Heavy assault beast |baseunit= |useguns=Kaiser blades |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Ground *Massive |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize=8 |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=300 |energycost= |costgas=200 140 (at Kerrigan full Reduced Combat Unit Vespene Gas Cost Mastery) (Co-op) |supply=6 |campcost= |time=39 55 (Co-op Missions) |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom=Larva |req=Ultralisk cavern |hotkey=U |speed=4.13 (Versus) 2.95 (Co-op) |accel=1000 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier=x 1.3 |collision=1 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=500 600 (WoL campaign) |hpregen=0.2734 |armor=2 (+2 with Chitinous Plating) |gun1name=Kaiser Blades |gun1strength=35 (radius 180°, deals 33.3% damage) (Versus and Co-op) 15 (+20 vs armored) (WoL) 25 (HotS campaign) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.61 (Versus) 0.861 (Co-op, WoL, HotS multiplayer) 1 (HotS campaign) |gun1range=1 (melee) |gun1upgrd=+3 |gun2name=Ram (WoL) |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=x |gun2air= |gun2cool=1.67 |gun2range=1 |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=1600 |makescore=800 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The ultralisk remains the heavy assault beast for zerg forces. The ultralisk may now burrow, although it takes longer to burrow than smaller zerg units. Overview Ultralisks deal splash damage which makes them effective against groups of low HP units, such as terran infantry, and . They are vulnerable to immortals, , tempests, void rays, banshees, brood lords, and the Steady Targeting ability of ghosts. They are immune to stun and mind control effects. The ultralisk is the only zerg unit that can withstand a nuclear missile strike. Game Unit Versus Upgrades and Abilities Wings of Liberty Ultralisks are fast and deal high damage to armored units. Captive ultralisks are featured as a number of destructable doodads. "Piercing the Shroud" has a captive ultralisk; when destroyed it releases . A similar unselectable ultralisk is found in a hidden place in "Ghost of a Chance." Though it maintains its frenzied attribute it can still be captured using the hive mind emulator. Heart of the Swarm In the Heart of the Swarm campaign, ultralisks are unlocked upon playing the mission "Phantoms of the Void." The ultralisk can be evolved into either the Noxious or Torrasque strain after the necessary evolution mission is completed. It is also significantly less powerful offensively compared to the multiplayer version, doing only 25 damage per attack against its main target and 5 damage to secondary targets. Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions The ultralisk and ultralisk cavern are exclusive to Kerrigan in Co-op Missions. Additional upgrades for the ultralisk become available when Kerrigan reaches Level 13. Kerrigan's ultralisks automatically upgrade into Torrasque when she reaches Level 14.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Sarah Kerrigan (in English). 2018. Stukov can call down an apocalisk, a massive ultralisk outfitted in thor armor.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Alexei Stukov (in English). 2018. Dehaka has the ability to summon primal ultralisks, which can evolve into tyrannozors at Level 11. Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Dehaka (in English). 2018. Stetmann has the ability to construct mecha ultralisks, which are specialized to take out mechanical ground units.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Egon Stetmann (in English). 2019. Mengsk can summon temporary enthralled ultralisks at the cost of Imperial Mandate as part of his Dogs of War calldown.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Arcturus Mengsk (in English). 2019. Upgrades and Abilities Development Notes A Torrasque skin is available for ultralisks in StarCraft II's multiplayer for players who purchased the digital deluxe or collector's edition of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, Collecstor's Edition. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). April 21, 2016 Images ;Skins File:NormalUltralisk SC2SkinImage.jpg|Default ultralisk File:Ultralisk SCII Dev1.jpg|An early render of an ultralisk File:Ultralisk HotS Evolution SC2 Rend.jpg.jpg|Ultralisk variants in in Heart of the Swarm: noxious (right) and torrasque variant (left) File:PrimalUltralisk SC2-HotS Rend1.jpg|Primal ultralisk in Heart of the Swarm File:CollectorUltralisk SC2SkinImage.jpg|Torrasque strain and Collectors Edition ultralisk File:LeviathanUltralisk SC2SkinImage.jpg|Leviathan Brood ultralisk File:PrimalUltralisk SC2-LotV Rend2.jpg|Primal ultralisk skin in Co-op Missions and Versus File:SimulantUltralisk Skin Game1.jpg|Simulant ultralisk File:CerberusUltralisk SC2SkinImage.JPG|Cerberus ultralisk File:ClassicUltralisk SC2SkinImage.jpg|Classic ultralisk ;Portraits File:Ultralisk SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Torrasque strain and Collectors Edition portrait File:PrimalUltralisk SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Primal ultralisk portrait in Heart of the Swarm File:Ultralisk SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Leviathan Brood ultralisk portrait File:PrimalUltralisk SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Primal zerg ultralisk portrait in Co-op Missions and Versus File:Ultralisk SC2-LotV Head4.jpg|Simulant ultralisk portrait File:CerberusUltraliskPortrait SC2SkinImage.jpg|Cerberus ultralisk portrait File:ClassicUltralisk SC2SkinPortrait.JPG|Classic ultralisk portrait References